


Meet Me On The Battlefield

by EnigmaticPerfection



Series: Enigmatic's Season 8 fics [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Angst, Drama, Family, Father-Daughter Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, Pre/during COIE, season 8 spec
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-08 02:50:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21228563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnigmaticPerfection/pseuds/EnigmaticPerfection
Summary: Oliver Queen has already accepted his fate in the imminent crisis and he thought nothing else could surprise him. Until one night he receives a visitor from the future with his hard temper and his wife's angelical features.Sweet and fiery.Mia Smoak.





	Meet Me On The Battlefield

**Author's Note:**

> Apparently I like shattering my own heart.  
Get tissues or alcohol or whatever you rely on when dealing with strong emotions.
> 
> Edit: I wrote this after seeing COIE BTS photos (not 8x03 because I honestly didn’t expect this meeting so soon)
> 
> English is not my first language and I don't have a beta, so I apologize for any mistakes.

Never before had it been possible to feel the calm before the storm so truly, so intensely.

The heroes were gathered, plans drafted as much as possible. At any moment, literally any moment, skies would fall apart and the end of the world and the war would start.

The only thought that made Oliver lay down and sleep was that his body should be rested so he could be focused. Sleeping was simply a matter of survival, of being ready.

He knew his hours in that world, that universe, were counted.

He didn’t fully rest while sleeping. When he did manage to fall asleep, as a matter of fact. When he wasn’t disturbed and terrorized by nightmares of – even after sacrificing himself – his family dying and he not being there to help. When he didn’t dream of happy moments: Felicity’s face and smile, the taste of her mouth, the warmth of her embrace, the two of them travelling around the world, Mia’s laughter, the baby peacefully napping in his arms, him playing with his daughter, William joyfully playing with his videogames, him and his son having fun with plastic bow and arrows at home.

Sometimes the dreams were worse than the nightmares. They were inspired by memories he truly had had. Waking up and not feeling his family in his arms, by his side… It felt like leaving them all over again.

That night Oliver couldn’t simply close his eyes. That’s why when a low noise broke the calm in the air he had and immediately got alert.

He got up immediately on high alert. In seconds he was ready and armed with his bow and arrow. He left the room and walked furtively down the hallway. The low light would be a problem for others, but not him, who has fought in so many different environments.

He saw a vulture and in a blink of an eye he had an arrow ready. The vulture stopped and he noticed it was also armed. Oliver saw the shape of a bow and arrow.

He would’ve fired if the arrow hadn’t caught his attention.

It was a copy of his. Same design, same color. The black bow, the visible part at least, was identical to a model he’d used.

Those were his weapons.

“You have two seconds to reveal yourself or else I’ll shoot.” He commanded in his Arrow voice.

The unknown walked to the light.

And the reality Oliver once knew changed.

The pair stared at each other. They froze. Recognized each other at the same time. Wide eyes, parting lips.

Shock.

Pain.

Missing.

Yearning.

An influx of emotions so intense, so complex that involved them both and almost knocked them down.

Oliver swore he’d pass out. His legs trembled, his lungs didn’t seem to function correctly. The bow wobbled for a worthless second.

The vulture was a woman. Woman, not girl. A young woman, to be more precise. Way shorter than him, but with an imposing aura that he recognized, that talked to his.

Her long, wavy blonde hair was a bit messy. Her hazel eyes sparked – whether from ferocity, boldness, quirkiness, tears or agony, he couldn’t say, and maybe it was everything altogether. Her face, so delicate, so perfect, so familiar.

So much like his wife’s.

As beautiful as hers.

Oliver knew who she was even though he never met her – not that way. It was an identification only possible because his heart, his soul were tied and bound to hers. She was his blood. There were no Earths or parallel dimensions or life or death or time travel or the freaking multiverse that could change it.

He could see in her eyes that the same emotional turmoil was wreaking havoc inside her.

“Mia.”

“Dad.”

Her voice… Oh, her voice. He couldn’t explain it. Soft and firm. Sweet and fiery.

_Dad._ How many times throughout those months – including the ones he’d spent with her, or at least her baby version – did he imagine how it would be listening to his little girl, his precious cargo say that word? Only he knew how much he imagined, how much he yearned, how much he dreamed, how much he knew he’d never hear it.

Oliver had to lean back against the wall. Black spots started dancing on the corner of his eyes. That was too much for him.

It could be a prank played by his subconscious, but he knew it was real.

A young adult Mia Smoak Queen was really there in front of him.

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath to try to control himself. Then he opened them and Mia remained there. He put his arrow away – _he almost shot his own daughter, for god’s sake – _and lowered the bow. Mia did the same.

And it was then Oliver looked at her from head to toe. Slim. Dark tactical gear. The black bow was exactly like his, same for the emerald green quiver and arrows. Her posture with the bow was perfect, the way she moved was fluid, natural. A born warrior.

Mia was astoundingly as similar to him as Felicity. The perfect mix of Green Arrow and Overwatch.

“You…” His voice came out flawed, rough. “You… How, how… Why? What are you doing here?” He had no idea how he didn’t lost his ability to speak yet.

Or how he didn’t faint.

Oliver was aware of time travel. But he still wanted explanations. All the time dedicated to the crisis and in no moment he imagined that his daughter from the future would show up there, the eve of the end of everything.

Mia got closer with caution. She was as shook as he was. Her eyes travelled him up and down, as if she was recording in memory everything that he was.

“I found a ship that came out of nowhere and that apparently had the ability to time travel, so here I came.” It was her cautious answer.

Mia went to the past hidden in Sara Lance’s ship. Typical.

But before father and daughter could say anything else a new presence emerged.

They both looked at the same time. The Monitor.

“I should’ve known.” Oliver grumbled.

“_You!_” Mia barked. Her voice now was not caught in emotions, but carried the ferocity that Oliver knew it was inherited from him. He turned his head to her and saw those beautiful eyes narrowing and blazing towards the cosmic being.

It seemed his daughter knew the Monitor. Oliver turned to him again. Suddenly the shock of seeing his adult daughter passed – it didn’t extinguish, Oliver thought it never would – and so the protective instinct invaded him, a wave that clashed and covered everything and brought him focus. Mia was there when she shouldn’t and he’d protect her. Clarity invaded his mind and senses and he walked, putting himself in front of his girl.

“I don’t know what you’re doing, but you’re gonna undo it. She shouldn’t be here.” He said in a low tone, deep and threatening.

“What?” Mia said incredulous.

The Monitor just stared at them both.

“I told you the world needed your daughter, Oliver.”

He remembered the words. The memory resurfaced with a knife through his heart as it’d been the day he had been forced to leave his wife and baby daughter.

“Not like that. Not for this.” He retorted. “It wasn’t for this that I left everything behind.”

“You did what you did to stop the crisis and guarantee your family’s safety. And Mia Smoak is essential for that.” Monitor explained in that calm tone that made Oliver want to rip his head off.

He also noticed that the Monitor referred to his daughter only by her mother’s name.

“I came after you for answers. You should up and started saying a bunch of crazy stuff and I ended up here.” Mia moved from behind her father and threw a challenging glare to the other man, intimidated by him not the slightest. “I still don’t have my answers.”

“You are exactly where you are supposed to be, Miss Smoak. And some answers you have sought so much in your life are starting to mold. Deep down you know, you feel why you must be here.”

She looked at her father. On the corner of his eyes Oliver felt the weight of the look.

“The crisis will happen at any moment. Things are unfolding as they should. You may lose time confronting me or accepting and enjoying this opportunity.”

Anger filled Oliver’s veins.

“No!” He grunted. “You will take my daughter back to the future.”

Oliver clenched his jaw. In fractions of second he had an arrow ready to fire.

“Dad, no.” Mia warned.

“You’d better start making peace with the fact that she’s the key to what is about to happen, Oliver Queen.”

And then the Monitor disappeared.

Oliver released a grow and lowered the bow. His fist gripped the arrow so tightly it almost broke.

“From the moment I saw him… Something in him attracted and annoyed me at the same time. Now I know why.” Mia commented.

She took him out of his state of tension and wrath. Oliver glanced at her again.

“Let’s go. If the Monitor won’t do it, then I will. I have to take you back where you came from.” He said putting a hand on her arm and pulling her slightly.

Mia dodged him, fast and precise.

“No way! I’m not going anywhere.” She crossed her arms and frowned and suddenly she looked exactly like him. Wrinkled forehead, locked jaw. She was stubborn and headstrong just like the archer.

Oliver didn’t know whether to huff or laugh or cry with it.

He was a whole goddamn mess.

“You don’t belong here. You belong in the future with your… your…” His throat closed, another clench in his chest. Just thinking about saying some words hurt. “family. Living.”

Mia opened her mouth to answer, but took a few seconds to recompose herself.

“You heard what the Monitor said. I’m where I’m supposed to be and I know why. You’ll have to hit me and knock me down or drug me to take me back.” She boldly retorted.

She was the female version of him. And she took advantage of the fact that he would never do as she said, would never touch her if not with the gentlest of touches.

Oliver sighed in defeat. A new abyss opened inside him at the same time with new terrifying possibilities.

What if he lost her during the crisis?

_No!_ The word echoed in his entire being. He was the one marked for death soon.

Nothing would happen to his little girl.

“Come on.”

“Where to now?” Mia asked suspicious.

Oliver stared at her and now left his bad feelings aside. Looked at her with tenderness, admiration, love. The feeling of missing her.

Mia was there and he already had more time with her than he’d ever imagined. He had to enjoy it to the fullest, while he could, while his hear still beat, while he still lived.

Because his fate was sealed.

She looked back at him, and the clash of emotions partially returned.

Oliver suddenly did not know what to do, how to act with her. He was standing before a Mia that didn’t grow up with him, he was sure.

“A place where we can talk.”

“Oh.” Oliver’s heart broke. The ‘oh’ so much like the ones Felicity used to say. Her expression smoothed, and the resemblances with her mom were revealed once more. “Ok.”

She grabbed a bag she’d hidden and hung it on her shoulder.

Oliver took them to hideout’s war room and turned on the light. The low buzz of the computers in stand-by was the only sound in the atmosphere. He marched to the table, on which he put his bow and arrow. Mia dropped the bag on the ground and put her own weapons next to his. Once again they surprised him. He turned to her.

“How?”

The question contained a world, an entire life, but Mia understood what he meant.

“It’s a long story.” She answered in the same tone as his.

“But are they mine?” He pointed to her bow and arrow.

They stared at one another deeply.

“They are.” The words came firm and melancholic and soft. “I mean, they were.”

Oliver knew exactly what she meant.

“And… How did you learn?”

He didn’t know if he should ask those things, learn about the future.

But it was a future where he no longer existed, so it wouldn’t make a difference, would it?

“My mom. I took a long time to understand why she put me to train so young, but today I understand that she wanted me to be ready to protect myself at any moment. Just like you.”

Pain clenched Oliver’s gut one more time. Felicity had Mia trained since she was little so she could defend herself.

He didn’t like knowing this, but he imagined that it was part of the promise he asked her, that she would do the impossible to protect their kids.

Mia crossed her arms. Oliver read that as she guarding herself. That bothered him; his daughter thinking that she had to protect herself from him for whatever reason. He also recognized that defensive posture and similar to the one he’d used for years to shield his emotions.

God, why was she so much like him?

“The Monitor referred to you as Mia Smoak. I just… I just wanted to know why.”

He couldn’t deny it bothered that his girl didn’t carry his name along with her mother’s.

“Because where I come from hatred towards vigilantes is unprecedented. I have your name officially, you know that, but mom didn’t want me to use it fearing what a connection to you might implicate.”

“I see.”

“William also goes by another name.”

Oliver lost his breath for a second.

“How… how is he?”

“William is a nerd.” Mia huffed, and Oliver saw there the existing natural teasing between siblings. He felt like smiling, but also feared that if he did that tears would arise. “He and his computers and his tech speeches that I don’t understand and his worry with me even though he doesn’t fight so I am the one with the worrying part. Everyday our bond gets stronger.”

Oliver felt his eyes burn in tears. Knowing that his children were together incredibly gave him a breath of comfort and peace.

“He’s probably freaking out now ‘cause I decided to go on an adventure without him. Sorry, Will.” She said sarcastically.

Her eyes scanned their surroundings, analytical and watchful like his.

“So… mom’s not here.” She said.

“No.” Oliver hated to confirm.

“She’s already isolated. With me.”

“I wouldn’t say isolate…”

Her glare snapped back to his face. The fire there burned a little more intense. More hurt.

“How would you say then?”

The question came with a hint of frustration. He decided to tread lightly.

“What did your mother tell you?”

“That you sacrificed yourself, you di…” Her lips trembled, the words failed. “died being a hero.”

Oliver didn’t answer, just swallowed hard.

“You know, I love my mom, I’d do anything for her-”

“Me too.” He interrupted her gently. “And I did.”

“And though now I understand that she raised me isolated from the world to protect me, I still got angry sometimes because I didn’t have a normal life. I can’t say I didn’t get angry with you too.”

Gone was the bold, brave and fierce woman. Now in front of Oliver lied little girl Mia who grew up under the weight of her parents’ grandiosity, a lot of times not knowing what motivated them to do the things they did.

“Because I know when in time I am and I’m satisfied to be here. Yet I can’t help but wonder that, in the end, sacrificing yourself was your choice… and then I didn’t get to be with my father.”

It was a punch in the stomach and a knife through the heart at the same time for Oliver. Falling off a snowy cliff half dead in a bone-chilling cold hurt less.

“My brother and I. And that’s why we didn’t grow up together.”

More agony. Oliver knew Felicity must have had her reasons not to raise Mia along with William. His own protection.

“I spent a lot of time imagining how it’d be had you been there. If I really would have to forge myself into this warrior, if I’d want to learn archery or how to fight because you inspired me. I imagined you playing with me, reading me bedtime stories, watching movies, teaching me how to drive…”

Oliver struggled to breathe. His vision blurred and a single tear fell. He had no idea of the pain it was having his adult daughter say out loud all those things that have crossed his mind over the last months.

“And I want it all, my girl. You have no idea how badly I do.” And how much he imagined those same things, things he’d already accepted he lost. Her first word, her crawling, taking her first steps.

Oliver even imagined that, had he been offered his chance to live his dream, he would’ve had another child with his wife.

Mia’s eyes were also filled with tears. Her face had got into a light shade of pink under the war room’s industrial lighting.

“I know you’re a hero, dad. Mom always said that, so did William. They said that with pure sincerity and admiration and love. And over the last months I came to understand what you and mom did. This vigilante life… it’s not easy, it comes with a lot of struggles and we must always fight, learn with our mistakes and bad things that happen along the way and move forward. But… but also I can’t help but wonder what it’d be like if I had all my family together. I mean, couldn’t we be heroes together? I hope that doesn’t make me selfish.” Mia sounded so vulnerable and showed her emotional side with no makes. Close to the end of her speech tears escaped.

Oliver felt his fingers twitching to wipe those tears. He desperately wanted to touch her, get to know the feeling of having her in his arms. All he had was the memory of holding her as a baby. The softness of her skin, the scent of dream come true. Mia was part of a dream he’d never thought he had or that he could fulfill. A dream he was forced to leave behind.

What he never wanted to see was her crying.

“It doesn’t, baby girl. It would never make you selfish.”

_Baby girl_. Oliver saw her reaction with this. He also didn’t blame her for feeling like that, he understood it perfectly. It was normal, it was human. He fought to take a deep breath and control himself. Mia needed an explanation.

“I made a deal with the Monitor.” He forced himself to speak, his voice once again coming out torn and jagged. His own tears were still there, but they didn’t fall any longer. “And that sacrifice would serve to fight the imminent crisis and that way… save my family. But I would have to leave it, leave you.”

The memories that crossed Oliver’s mind ever since the day the Monitor showed up at the cabin, his emotions, his own fight to keep his self-control everyday… Everything converged and exploded inside him at that moment. Love, loneliness, agony, pain. Him missing his family. His throat closed, tears burned even stronger. It was a matter of time until they’d fall again and this time he would cry non-stop.

“The day I left you, your mom and William was the worst of my life. But do you know which day would be even worse? If I lost you. I told your mom and now I tell you. I can handle losing my freedom, who I am, my own death, but I can’t handle losing my family. There’s nothing I wouldn’t do to keep you alive. And that includes separating myself from you, never being with you again. It’s where I take strength to go on. I miss you every day, every second. And seeing you here… all grown. I know I wasn’t there, but that’s absolutely why I do everything. For my family. And I would do it all again with no hesitation.”

Mia just nodded, tightly pressed lips, holding herself not cry like she felt.

“In a way I got around this deal a few times when I… when I was here on this Earth. I went back to the cabin and saw… From afar, hidden, without Felicity and William knowing. I just… wanted to make sure you were okay. I saw your brother with his grandparents. I saw Felicity holding you, with you on her lap, her talking to you, taking a stroll with you, your laughter… Oh, my Mia, it’s one of my favorite sounds in the whole world and sometimes I fear I’ll forget it.” It was the first time he ever confessed that. Little, stolen moments that, though they stirred the agony inside him, also gave him the determination and strength to keep going, just life Felicity’s words. _I’ll find you. Again. I promise._

No longer able to contain himself, Oliver reached out his shaky hand and caught a strain of Mia’s hair, putting it behind her ear. The feeling reminded him of his wife’s silky hair. Mia also didn’t back away from the touch.

“But no matter where I am or what I’m doing… I have you with me the whole time.”

Oliver fished two photos from his jacket and handed them over. Mia’s eyes filled with even more desperate tears at the sight of them.

The wider one showed Felicity and a pre-teen William. Both were side by side, heads touching, and they carried big, blinding smiles. The other one Mia had already seen many times, but the image still made her chest tighten. Her mother carried a baby version of herself, her father kneeled with his hand cradling her head. The pair exchanged a look of pure love.

It was the greatest crime that she never got the opportunity to witness in person such extraordinary, Earth-shattering love.

She grabbed the photos without much conscience of what she was doing and stared at them. Tears finally broke free of her and came intense, fast, tracing rivers under her eyes. He didn’t take it anymore and started to cry as well.

Mia moved her eyes back to Oliver’s. She still couldn’t believe that that was her father in flesh and bone. The feeling of missing him was never gone. The person whose memory even though had always been present while she grew up had never truly, physically been there. Of whom she inherited her vigilante abilities, her stubbornness, her ferocity, her courage, her sense of justice, of doing what was right no matter the consequences, her immense capacity to love.

Her father that was hours away from dying, according to what the Monitor said before she ended up there.

A pang of pain in her chest joined to the turmoil of emotions she’s been experiencing ever since she saw – met – her father.

_No._

She couldn’t think like that. She was there for a reason, wasn’t it?

_Everything could stay the same or everything could change._ Those became the words to live by from the moment she heard them.

She hoped she could change it all.

Incapable of holding himself any longer and surrendering to his yearnings, Oliver got even closer and cradled his daughter’s face with his hand. He didn’t even try to dry the tears, he knew it wouldn’t work. His eyes, even in the midst of his own crying, sparkled with love and admiration.

“You’re so much like your mom.” He whispered, his fingers tenderly caressing her cheek, tracing her contours. Mia felt his wedding ring brushing her skin. “As beautiful and smart as her.”

She held his hand, feeling his long fingers, archer fingers like hers, the ring she saw her mother wear for twenty years, the symbol of their unique connection, of the promise of family and life, of the love bigger than the universe. She pressed her face against the hand, allowing herself to feel the love. She closed her eyes for a second. She branded that touch in her soul so she had it no matter what happened. Oliver did the same.

She opened her eyes one more time and looked at her dad.

“She kept her promise.” She said with her voice low and shaky, filled with emotion. “She told me you loved me every day. Every day.”

“And I do, my Mia. Forever.” Tears rolled non-stop down his face. “My love will always be in you, in your heart, giving strength and support for whatever you need. I need you to remember that, mark that in your soul.”

Mia finally broke down and hugged him. Oliver hugged her back tightly. She was so small she disappeared in his arms just like Felicity. She buried her face in his chest, wetting and soaking his shirt in mere seconds. They conveyed all they felt that could not be described, all they were unable to say, and, even with the hurt, there were relief and comfort. One of her arms was crushed between them, hand still holding the photos. In a way it was like the entire family was in that hug. The family that had never been together for injustice of the universe, that never wanted to know the world, life without each of its members.

Mia still smelled like dream come true to Oliver.

“Don’t send me back, please. Don’t leave me. I need to be here. I can’t lose you, daddy, not again.” She stammered, the syllables stumbling out of her lips.

Oliver didn’t understand how his heart could hurt and break even harder.

“I won’t.”

They stayed like that for a while. The hug softened part of the crying.

“I love you, your mom and your brother more than the universe, more than I ever thought it was possible.” He said when he found his voice once again. “You are the dream I never knew I needed and that came true despite everything. I’d rather have had a minute of the most wonderful thing in the world than spending eternity in darkness. And, Mia, I have been in darkness, I have been there and it’s not something I wish for anyone. You said yourself that the vigilante life is tough, but because of it I met your mother and because of her I left the darkness and I wouldn’t change it for anything.”

His daughter’s other hand in his back gripped his clothes even harder.

“I’m sorry I said I was angry with you, dad. I’m sorry, so sorry. I just… think it’s unfair.’

“My beautiful girl, there’s nothing to apologize for. There’s nothing you can do that will make me stop loving you.” He caressed her hair with his hand and planted a long kiss in her head.

Mia adjusted her head to look at him. They still remained with their bodies pressed together.

“I love you, dad. I always have. You were always with me. Mom made sure to raise me with you as much as possible.” He closed his eyes briefly, thinking about Felicity and how it must have been for her to raise that wonderful whirlwind that was their daughter. “I know you named me.”

He opened the softest of smiles. A ray of dazzling light in the middle of the storm. She answered with her own tiny smile. Oliver caught himself wondering how his little girl would look in pure happiness.

“It’s the perfect name.”

“It is.” She agreed.

His daughter stood on her tip toes and landed a kiss on his cheek before leaving his embrace. They wiped their faces.

“Come on, there’s another mattress in my dorm.” He said. “Tomorrow is a new day and… well, it’ll be fun to introduce you to the others.”

If it was up to Oliver, his daughter would not spend a second away from his sight.

Mia wanted the same. However, in her point of view, she was there to stand by him, to protect him. He was the paragon, the greatest hero there ever was. He’d saved countless lives, now she would save him.

The air outside was filled with dust, chaos, blood and destruction. Oliver knew he should run towards battle, his instincts claimed for that, but the same ones also made him keep Mia in the hideout. He let go of her arm when they stopped in the middle of their dorm. She turned to him, they stood eye to eye. Both were half suited for war.

“I need you to stay here.” He said, his expression hard and closed.

“What? You can’t ask me-” She automatically protested.

“I’m not asking.”

“No! I wanna be with you and the others… unsafe.”

Oliver couldn’t hold back a weak smile, for a second being taken back to a similar scene years ago.

“You sound exactly like your mother.”

“And you that, just like my mother, I want to, I need to be out there helping.”

He took a deep breath.

“Mia, the entire reason I made my sacrifices is for you to be safe-”

“And I came back in time to prevent me from losing my father! And that’s my chance. I don’t want to nor will I be put aside. I wanna fight next to you. You’ve seen what I can do. I trained my entire life for this.” Mia felt like crying, tears filling her eyes. Her fierceness quivered, her true, intense emotions deep down coming to the surface. “And if the worst still happens…” She sniffed and swallowed hard, struggling to speak, terrorized by the thought. “At least this time I’ll have done everything I could.”

Oliver also swallowed hard, iron bars squeezing his heart. She was his daughter, which meant that, even if he isolated her, she’d still find a way to escape and join the fight.

“I’ll only accept it on my terms. You’ll be along with me. If I tell you to run, you run. If I tell you to leave the battlefield, you leave.” Mia opened her mouth to argue. “My terms, Mia.”

She nodded, leaving the hurt aside and reconnecting with her bravery.

“We’ll protect each other.” She took a few steps closer and took his wrists in her hands. Her glare locked with his, her eyes becoming more intense each second. “You’ll be my shield and I’ll be yours. By your side, on the battlefield… it’s where I’m meant to be.”

“Suit up.”

Mia grabbed her jacket and put it on. Her father’s heart raced when he saw she also had a hood. As soon as they were ready, Oliver gave her her bow. He couldn’t help but put the hood over her head. She sighed, the symbolism not lost. His approval. The mantle’s passage.

“How do I look?”

And Oliver gave the only answer possible.

“Like a hero.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this despite the pain.  
Comments feed a muse's soul, so I'd love to read what you guys thought of this.
> 
> Not my first fic, but my first time publishing in English. If this is well received, I might consider translating and posting my Olicity fics...
> 
> Thanks for those who read it!


End file.
